


Yours Always

by God_of_The_Faithless



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Deus Ex Machina, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_of_The_Faithless/pseuds/God_of_The_Faithless
Summary: Haizaki Shougo was always walking on the edge of a knife, when he tips over into the abyss willingly, someone follows.
Relationships: Haizaki Shougo/Nijimura Shuuzou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Yours Always

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Hope everyone is safe and doing well! I truly love this pairing but unfortunately there is but a few fics on this truly fascinating but meant to be couple. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke in any way shape or form otherwise all the ambiguous relationships would be straight up romance. And also I know shit about basketball. So yeah...

Haizaki Shougo looked at the scene before him with dull lifeless eyes, the slate grey now darkened with something that weighed heavily on the heart too muddied and muddled an emotion to belong to just one. He looked at the cheering crowd all eyes focused on the shining beacon of light that is the Generation of Miracles they were gathered together his uninterested blank eyes catching the awkwardness and brewing emotions hanging heavily over them.

He supposed it was his ill fated but lasting relationship with them that spanned their Teiko days that allowing him to catch the undercurrents and subtleties of their interactions. Even from this far away. He couldn’t and above all didn’t want to get any closer he knew very well he wasn’t welcome and he didn’t care. It didn’t chaff him like before when he was ignored and left out.

Always left out.

It was a long time since he felt anything good.

Anything at all.

Not after that bastard took away his broken crumbling beating heart, the hope and love he didn’t know he was capable of hadn’t dared to dream he could have and attain, taken all he was all that made him _him_ away in his cold cruel hands squeezing the beating heart to a stop. Only then did he realise that true agony true pain leaves no scars not when there is nothing left to scar.

He was no saint the things he did were questionable at best deplorable at worst. He plundered and _pillaged_ just like his gift’s namesake in the court as in life because he wanted to. But he never _never_ played with anyone’s heart never broke anyone’s spirit.

He had thought he had wanted to with that fucking ray of sunshine but he could never bring himself to do it. He could do it. He knew what made anyone that crossed paths with tick knew just what would push them over the brink over the edge down into the abyss.

Except him.

But he never did.

Life and the people in it were never kind to him.

Except him

of course, and he gave as good as he got. So, what if he fought? So, what if he stole? he could fucking do whatever the fuck he wanted but he never played with anyone the way these shits had done in their angst filled drama. So, he wondered why they were forgiven over and over again when they had done something far more worse than anything he had. So, he wondered whether they had truly redeemed themselves or that’s just how life was for anyone who was not him. It is not like anyone truly gave a damn about him anyway.

Except him.

Or that was what he thought.

Because time had proven him wrong.

He never gave a reason never blamed his past his circumstances his anything for why he did what did for why he was what he was. He was and always has been self-aware. Excuses were for the weak. So, he wondered whether the master of these fucking shits would show up to congratulate them on getting their act together to show his concern. No matter how commanding and absolute Akashi was in front of him they would all yield to him. Because that was how spectacularly special he was. The personification of a rainbow. Hell, that was his name. How funny now that he thinks about it.

His eyes had dulled and lost the last of the anger the hurt that fuelled his lungs and kept his ice-cold heart beating extinguished, the fire that burned and raged leaving destruction in its wake quietened into embers then nothingness, when his grey eyes that once resembled an ever-raging tempest grew closer to stone like the one he supposed would mark his grave.

He popped the pills that he had gotten swallowing it dry without the slightest bit of hesitation. He never appeared. He had left him long ago with burning lips and an icy hollow shell in the middle of the rain where his cheeks were wet with warm tears indistinguishable from the cool raindrops.

How could someone be so cruel to take him so high only to let him fall. And fall he did without ever reaching the bottom and he didn’t think he ever would. The pain was ever growing and the numbness pervasive. He had been in denial for a while unbelieving that he left him leaving him like that, hoping for him to come as he always did.

But he didn’t.

He went finding trouble doing shit but still he didn’t. he didn’t come. He had done this to him taking all he was showing him what he could have only to cruelly take it back leaving him shattered into countless pieces.

_“Always yours Shougo”_

Liar.

He had staked his claim branding him ruining him for anyone else and left.

He had a reputation as a player but how could he do that when he remembered his words, his threats and cold eyes that promised the wrath of the gods should anyone or heaven forbid him approach anyone with such intentions. It amused him when he heard what they called him what they believed he was and he wondered whether he heard it too wherever he was. He wondered what he thought whether he believed.

He wanted to take a chance and see when he had been most bitter to make him jealous but then felt useless and foolish that bastard had left and probably forgotten him made him into this sorry pathetic weak broken thing. Even if they were nothing to each other the thought of doing something like that left as quickly as it came. He was still his. How pathetic.

He turned on his heel and left without a backward glance.

The sounds of the crowd fading as he walked into the night towards that place that had his most precious and most horrifying memory. The place he would take his last breath. Where his heart would beat one last time.

For him.

Always for him.

He threw his hoodie up covering his renewed silver hair reverting back to his normal hair when the last of his anger cooled. His hands in pockets eyes shadowed by silver strands as he walked into the night.

A cool trail of silvery liquid slipped past a swirling quicksilver eye the tombstone grey giving way to the original unmasked eyes. A low broken voice still pleasant but utterly heart breaking barely a whisper caressed the breeze.

“Liar.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a Kudos and comment if you like my work!  
> Please no hate in the comments...


End file.
